


Legitimate Businessman

by Wafflestomp



Category: Stitches (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M, No Backspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflestomp/pseuds/Wafflestomp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After riding to the top of the cocoaine distrubtion business, Stitches has nowhere to go but up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legitimate Businessman

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Stitches No Backspace challenge
> 
> While looking up the lyrics to Brick in Yo Face, I found the song described as a motivational speech to his drug runners. And thus, businessman Stitches was born. 
> 
> I am so so sorry.

"Congratultions, you are the NEW c aopprentice!" Said the odd looking yet strangly charismatic Donalsd Trump. His face was bearming a orangey-reddish glow as he looked down on the young man standing in fron t of his desk. Stiches rubbed the AK47 on the side of his face, still precisitly clipped and with extendos, he was so happy to hgave been chosen. Finally a boss he could look up to, someone who chared his essential idewas of how to run a business. "I'm looking forwarc to throwing many bricks with you at my side," Donald Trump exxlaimed , gesturing widley at the camers as he welcomes Stitches in for a manly back thumping hug. Stiches flushed, unused to phsycial contact with anyone other than his hos, who would respect him after seeing him with his arms wrapeed around this man? But this was the way to take his business to the necxt level, so he swallowed his prode and accepted the hug with much back thumpgibng and grunting. As was the custom. Acoording to Mr. Trump. 

Those thick tree trunk licke arms around him lingered, the thumping turning into firm circle rubbed into his skin. He could smeell the TRUMPCO brand cologne, made of only the richesast of sperm whale secreation, the rare black rhino musk filling his senses with an unfamiliar longing, a craving for this man, the only man he would accept as his boss, his mentor, his master. A surge of desire flooded his loins.

"Annnd... cut!" screeched the producer. The sudden noise of the crew shutting down their equipement sdtartles Stichtes back to himself. He untablged himself from Trump arms and started brushging down his shirt, pulling it down to conceal a noticabkle bulge in his baggy pants. 

"Why don't we get a drink while they sort out this stuff?" Trump gestured wild expansivly at the whole troduction crew. "Just me and my new apprentice."

Stitches nodded and followed him into the private office. A click of the ldoor in the lock in the door, made him turn around qwith raised eyebrows. "Mr. Trump? " He asked nervoualy, there was something intimidatiung about being locked in a room with this stange man and not having his usual AK or even his kmuch insulted pistoal at his side. "So, what sort of business do you think we should be-" His question was cut off by the sudden rough embrace of the man approaching him from behind. Arms wrapped around him, pulling his back into the clutches. He could feel Trump pressed against his back, hips digging into his ass. It was startling and he was about to ask asnother questions but suddenly =aq voice hissed in his ear, "Master. You call me Master now, m,y= apprentice."

"Uh, you clowin'in me?" Stitches tried to shove his way out of the man's grip. He wasn';t going to fall doer any of this weird sthit. His crew would never repspect him if this was cauthg on camera and broatdcast to the world. 

"Oh I think nort", Trump pressed his face into the relucatant rapper's neck. "You signed the contract before we started filimg, you belowng to me now." his breath was hot and sticky as his thick tongue teased along the earblobe. before catching it between his teeth with a sharp bit. 

"I uh- ain't into that shit man!" Stitches protested, desptue the betrayl of his body to the Trmps desires. 

"You said you';d do anything, so its not now time to follow through." A shapr kcik of the backs of his kness dropped Stitches to the floor, his kness hittting the ground with a shapr thump. A thick hand was locked around the back of his neck, pressing his face into the crothc of some very strained fancy pants. The overpowering scent of TRUMPCO cologne was leaving hium gasping for breath. "I could feel it when you hugged me, you want this as much as I do." He was pressed face first into the bulging crotyhce of the business mogul. It Despite his panic, Stiches could feel a rising level of excitement. He had never been with a man before, never darned to explore these urges, except for that weird night with the pin faced dude byut they never talked about it afterwardsd. He wanted this. Salivating with desdire and embarassment, he lifted his hands to the zipper of his master, maybe he could make this work.


End file.
